pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin 3
do we even need this page--Goolixburp!!! 23:43, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I think they should SO make a pikmin 3 for the Wii! It would be the greatest hit game ever sold if they added all the new colors of pikmin like shown at the end of pikmin 1! I Would so buy it if it ever came out. I also want to know what powers all of the new pikmin that would appear. Finally, I would like to know if anyone else would like to see pikmin 3 come out! Well, I do, and I'm pretty sure most of the other registered users want to see a Pikmin 3. lets face it we all want pikmin3, and personally I need it! Pikmin is perfect for wii! Why dont they just make it allready! Im geting frustrated with them on this topic cant they see weed need it and pikmin just sorta lef me hanging.--Last Onion 03:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I think that when he said "I don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin..." he was talking about the mini-game in Warioware: Smooth Moves where you controlled an Empress Bulblax. How would you throw Pikmin and all that stuff with the Wii? I suppose that they could make it so you plug a GC(Gamecube) controller in to play, but......Pikdude 15:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that that's what Miyamomto had in mind. I think that he doesn't have much to do with the lead programmer if Wario Ware, and is rather aiming at adding a sequal to the series that would top Pikmin 2 like that one did Pikmin 1. :The time span between Pikmin and Pikmin 2 is minimal compared to Pikmin 2 and the possible Pikmin 3. I certainly have my doubts. For the controls: if you've played something like Raving Rabbids, Twighlight Princess or Mario Galaxy (I know you have to somehow point at the stars while running), you can see that there are always possibilities to add the sensor somehow. I assume with your comment that you've read about Brawl? I find adding the Gamecube controller to a rapid game like that makes sense (if your fighting two level 9 computers teamed up against you, then your pressing buttons like crazy), but not that necessry in Pikmin, which involves a lot more planning (if your not doing speedruns and such), which makes the game more calmer, apart from the fact that you don't need as many buttons at once anyway. :So much from me. I've really started thinking about this, haven't I?-- Apparently Olimar and Louie won't be in Brawl..... Dangit.Pikdude 01:03, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you read that somewhere, or is that your conclusion?-- I read about it.Pikdude 23:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) OLIMAR'S IN BRAWL!!!!... idiot Who said that? You're gonna get your rights blocked for a week. And that was way before I discovered that Olimar was in Brawl.Pikdude 21:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :We wouldn't block someone for being a little rude... But, yeah, that was from 7th January, before it was announced, and you really do need to be less rude, Jmnaz5. And sign your comments on talk pages with ~~~ or ~~~~ to include the date/time. Can't you block rights for a few hours at least? Or you can give him negative points. By the way, I can see you now, giving a comment about negative points.Pikdude 13:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, blocking someone for an hour doesn't make much sense (I don't even get why that option exists). Mostly, they don't even notice they were blocked in that short time; if they do, they just wait. This was just a minor insult, and he/she also apologized. And no, negative points do not exist. It is saved in his contributions, though.-- He/she apologized?Pikdude 19:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :At User talk:Jmnaz5. Heard rumors I heard rumors th game may also be for the DS. Minimariolover10 20:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh... I wouldn't be surprised if they said it will be for the PS3.-- ::...I would... 16:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've heard nothing about a Pikmin game for the DS........Pikdude 21:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) http://techdigest.tv/2008/03/nintendo_presid_1.html New game from part of an existing franchise is going to be unveiled at E3... maybe Pikmin OMGLOLROTFBQBFTW. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm so hoping it is. 11:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ideas for Pikmin 3 ---- New Pikmin types: Orange- Orange Pikmin are covered in large spikes and are immune to being eaten. If an enemy eats the Pikmin, the enemy is injured, and the Pikmin is spit out. These Pikmin can still be injured by any other means. They would be found after the Purples but before the Whites(assuming the order of finding is the same as Pikmin 2). Blacks- Black Pikmin are black in color and have medium sized wings growing from their back. At any moment, the player can press the 1 button and the Pikmin will fly the pilots anf squad of Pikmin upward for a few seconds. You find Black Pikmin last. Control: Movements: Thrusting the wii remote upward would cause the pilot to pluck a pikmin from the ground while pressing A. Making an arcing movement over your head would cause the player to throw the pikmin. Making a punching motion while holding the b trigger would make the pilot punch (when no Pikmin are following). Point at the screen to aim a cursor to show where the Pikmin will be thrown. Buttons: D-Pad- Use sprays(two new ones added. 2 button- Switch between captains Analog stick- move captain C button along with circleing the cursor around an object- huddle pikmin around the object. Multiplayer: 3 players off or online(Pikmin one only had one player, Pikmin 2 had two player, so Pikmin 3 will have 3 player. Story: A mass virus breaks out on Olimars planet and he and two others barely escape in a space ship. Olimar, knowing about all the plant life on the Pikmin planet, decides to go there to get some plants to mix up a cure for the virus. Upon arriving, the three realize that the creatures have stolen all the needed plants and Olimar must recruit the Pikmin to help him. —Anonymous User Great!!! The two others could be Louie and the president, and the cure for the virus is found on the Pikmin Planet, the trio has to find 50 ingredients, they have no time limit. -LyokoTitan101 uhh...lyokotitan,wouldn't it be a litle counterintuitive if you have no tome limit if it is a virus that could level hocotate?(not saying i would want one)R-out!Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Well, in Pikmin 2 you have all the time in the world to get a company that is about to go out of buisness, back in buisness. -LyokoTitan101 but ive herd that you have 300 days?Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :False rumor. You have pretty much unlimited time. Would You Want to Know? I wouldn't. I would try to make Pikmin 3 a total surprise. All i would want to know is the release date >.< IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:52, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Likely to be confirmed!! Ok I've seen many resources (don't remember many, sadly...) in which Pikmin 3 has been confirmed. (Don't go crazy, but it's proboably true.) On one website it said it'll be on Wii and DS but I don't think it'll be on the DS... Sorry to those who wanted it. There is still a possibility. On one website it said you would point the wiimote at the screen to order the Pikmin which to me didn't sound that fun. I don't really pay attention to IGN or Nintendo.com so my most reliable resource is Kamigawa Savior on Youtube. I've got a LOT of ideas so I'll post that later... until then, BEAT PIKMIN 1 AND 2. Ace Shadow 01:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC)Ace Shadow 1. All false. Uncofirmed as of April 21, 2008. 2. Possibly it is on the DS not likely though. 3. The control scheme has been suggested hundreds of times. (Point at the screen to control Pikmin, same for DS but with stylus, etc. 4. DO NOT POST YOUR IDEAS HERE SOME N00B POSTED THEIR IDEAS UP THERE AND THAT SHOULD BE REMOVED. IDEAS GO ON USERPAGES NOT TALK PAGES!!! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Woo! Like that attitude.-- STOP FREAKIN SPECULATING STOP FREAKIN SPECULATING ON MOVE NAMES I MEAN REALLY! YOU CANT SPECULATE THAT LUCARIO FINALSMASH IS AURASTORM LIKE ON THE TROPHY BUT YOU CAN ON SPECIAL MOVES??? ~Crystal_Lucario 07:18, February 20, 2008 (EST) that is me on smashwiki Lucario SSBB's Talk page. lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Just so you know, everything that could indicate a Pikmin 3 is on the page. I just added a reference that came up in an interview with Miyamoto a few days ago, and it practically does confirm that the game will be created. Woo. :Oh, and when it does come out, this place'll be mayhem, so get ready. Me and Prez won't have the game until a few months after everyone else (...), so I won't be editing any Pikmin 3 articles for fear of spoilers. Mostly. 18:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm getting it the first day it is in America :D. Go Pikmin 3 w00t! ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:02, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::to all who it may offend, i'm sorry, but-U.S.A. U.S.A!!!! again,U.S.A. U.S.A!!!!!!!!!Rocky0718 01:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Shut up people. I've got much better ideas for Pikmin 3 than most of you! I've got a storyline, new Pikmin, new captains. I'm still working on new areas and enemies but that doesn't matter. My Ideas aren't hecka stupid either. Some people are saying like Rainbow Pikmin that can't die: retarted! And i'm not a n00b. Besides Miyamato already basically confirmed it. User:Ace Shadow 03:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Ace Shadow NO! YOU SHUT UP! #You are a n00b! #Sign your posts with ~~~~! #Of course he basicaly confirmed it it says that on the page! #Nobody cares about your ideas! Nintendo's not gonna use them! #And calling peoples ideas retarted is flaming (Yes, I know I am Flaming too) yours are probably no better. #And Rocky0781 please don't do that... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:14, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh... We have Einstein?-- 12:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uh...What?~Crystal Lucario~ 12:22, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nationality joke referring to Rocky. Move along.-- 14:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I feel that, as an admin, I should intervene in the arguing somehow. But it's just too funny to put a stop to it... 16:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Why Don't we just stop this already. And you're a N008 Crystal Lucario. (Obviously obsessed with Pokemon.) Lets just quit arguing and see what Nintendo is gonna do. If we argue until they make it we'll be 80 when we're done. (Nintendo delays everything a million times.) Ace Shadow 01:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Oooohhh... I like Pokemon beat me up! ~Crystal]] Lucario~ 11:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :...If you prefer it, we could discuss if they ever make Halo 4?-- 12:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol? But I'm not a Halo-Nerd like this one kid I know. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) No offense but, is your favorite word NOOB??? Ace Shadow 00:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) uhh... prez ??? and ace, c. lucario pleas stop figting here, if you want, fight on your talkpages. also if i affended anyon im sorry and if i ever do anythinig like that again it will read explode or somethin'Rocky0718 01:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) We have stopped fighting Rocky...~Crystal Lucario~ 13:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) well good then. but prez, serously what? i know, like everything, the jokes dead after the outopsy but.. still.Rocky0718 00:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Right, being German, I don't have much postive history that could somehow stay on par with the American feel, or whatever it is what was intended. Ergo, I chose the next best thing I could come up with.-- 11:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Makes sense to me...And I just figured out the joke that took me errrr... 3 days. lol.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) k... but if your german don't you wright in german and sorry again (no german refence) comrad.i'm only sayin' that cause i like to.Rocky0718 22:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 22:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Racism?~Crystal Lucario~ 23:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) NO LUCARIO, I AM NOT RACISIT!!!! I WILL NOT BE ACUSED OF THAT HERE, LEFT OF YOU, OR ANYWERE ELSE!!! Rocky0718 00:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC) You're all nerds. Stop flaming each other on the discussion page of a game that doesn't exist on a wikia. Stop. Do not respond to this message. Just pause, realize that your time on this planet is short, and go find something better to do with your time. Mikeburnfire 03:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire. Yah, arguing on the internet is like competing in the special olympics. Even if you win, you are still retarted. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, ang Lucario + rocky + prezintenden... watch this. It is about the wii fit interview, where it brings up Pikmin three. He says some of his ideas for it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGIQ7ZuuiU IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ...I don't get why taking 30 seconds to read and write some comments would be such waste, but okay. Soo, I won't reply, as I stated here.-- 06:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Ok whatever... this page should be protected. (And the talk) As we are getting nowhere and still know almost nothing.